kieras_portfoliofandomcom-20200214-history
Paperwork
Memorandum Memorandum Please grant me permission to complete my Senior Exit Project in the field of law enforcement. My father has been involved in law enforcement ever since I was little, and I find it fascinating. I would love to follow in my father’s footsteps and become a detective just like him. This is why I would like to propose public safety as the career field I explore for my project. I intend to shadow Cindy Leyba, a 911 dispatcher at the Tucson Police Department. Since she will not be available all the time, I will not be able to have a set schedule of when I can meet with her. I do know, however, that I will be shadowing her on Sundays. In order to explore other careers in the field of public safety, I will also be shadowing firefighter dispatchers and possibly doing a ride-along with a police officer. This experience will allow me to witness what it is like to be working in the law enforcement environment, and to possibly even engage in real-life situations that I would be dealing with in this career. I respectfully request to complete my shadowing hours at the Tucson Police Department as a means of fulfilling the practicum portion of my Senior Exit Project. Thank you for your consideration and time. Sincerely, Kiera Ewings Project Timeline Kiera Ewings Mrs. Tozer Senior Exit Project 28 July 2013 July 28th-29th: -Meet with mentor -Figure out shadowing hours July 30th: -Work on Memorandum -Work on Personal Project Timeline -Print out consent forms/get them signed August 2nd: -Finish Memorandum -Finish Personal Project Timeline -Meet with Mrs. Tozer (have her look over everything) August 3rd-4th: -Make any necessary changes August 5th: -Memorandum due -Personal Project Timeline due -Parent Consent Form due -Plagiarism Contract Due August 6th-8th: -Work on Statement of Purpose August 9th: -Look over Statement of Purpose (have Mr. Tovar/Mrs. Tozer check it) August 10th-11th: -Make any necessary changes August 12th: -Statement of Purpose due August 17th-18th: -Work on Annotated Bibliography August 24th-25th: -Work on Annotated Bibliography August 31st-September 1st: -Work on Annotated Bibliography -Start on Research Outline September 2nd-6th: -Look over Annotated Bibliography (have Mr. Tovar/Mrs. Tozer check it) September 7-8th: -Make any necessary changes to Annotated Bibliography -Work on Research Outline September 9th: -Mentor Confirmation Form due -Annotated Bibliography due September 10th-13th: -Look over Research Outline (have Mr. Tovar/ Mrs. Tozer check it) September 14th-15th: -Make any necessary changes September 16th: -Research Outline due September 28th-29th: -Work on Research Paper Rough Draft October 5th-6th: -Work on Research Paper Rough Draft October 12th-14th: -Work on Research Paper Rough Draft (edit and revise) October 19th-20th: -Make any final changes to Rough Draft (possibly have a peer read it) October 25th: -Research Paper Rough Draft due November 4th-8th: -Get help on Research Paper November 9th-10th: -Work on Research Paper Final Version November 11th-15th: -Have teachers look over Research Paper one last time November 16th-17th: -Make any final revisions to Research Paper November 20th: -Research Paper Final Version due December 28th-29th: -Write Mentor Interview Questions December 30th-January 3rd: -Check with Mrs. Tozer about Mentor Interview Questions January 5th: -Interview Mentor January 6th-10th: -Write Interview Reflection -Have Mrs. Tozer check Reflection January 13th: -Mentor Interview Questions and Reflection due January 25th-26th: -Work on Resume January 27th-30th: -Have Mrs. Tozer look over Resume January 31st-February 1st: -Make any revisions to Resume February 10th: -Resume due March 31st: -Shadowing Hours completed -Letter of Recommendation due -Practicum Verification Form due April 12th-13th: -Put together Electronic Portfolio April 14th-18th: -Have Mrs. Tozer look over Electronic Portfolio Aprile 19th-20th: -Make any necessary changes April 21st: -Electronic Portfolio Completion April 26th-May 1st: -Practice Final Presentation May 2nd: -Final Presentations and Interviews Statement of Purpose Name: Kiera Ewings Phone: (520)612-3997 Email: ewingsk1@vailstudents.org 8799 E Mountain Spring Dr. Tucson, AZ 85747 August 7, 2013 Senior Advisor Committee Empire High School 10701 East Mary Ann Cleveland Way Tucson, AZ 85747 To the Empire Senior Advisor Committee: Thank you for granting me the permission to complete my Senior Exit Project in the field of Law Enforcement. After some initial research, I have been able to select a topic for my paper. I want to research the common stereotypes made about police officers, such as abuse of power and racial profiling. Through my research I hope to show that there needs to be laws set in place to help protect officers from being publicly attacked due to accusations regarding abusing power and racial profiling I have been able to determine some resources that would be beneficial to me. These include EbscoHost and interviews with several different police officers. Upon the committee's approval I plan to begin my research and will start to organize my paper. Thank you very much for your time and consideration. Sincerely, Kiera Ewings